


Detention with Professor Snape.

by acciofiction



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual, Degradation, Dom/sub, Multi, Punishment, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciofiction/pseuds/acciofiction
Summary: Professor Snape and Draco Malfoy will be carrying out your detention this evening.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/You, Pansy Parkinson/You, Severus Snape/You





	Detention with Professor Snape.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KyDoesNotExist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyDoesNotExist/gifts).



> Y/N (your name) format, 3rd person female.
> 
> Smut 18+
> 
> Dom/sub. You are the sub.

Chapter 1  
Y/N sat on the bed, hands magically bound behind her back, waiting. Waiting for her masters to give her her instructions. Professor Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy stood over her.  
“Draco, fetch me my wand. This one needs to be taught respect. I fear this is the only way I’ll be able to reach her.” Sneered Snape.  
“Yes, professor.” Malfoy said, throwing a grin at the terrified girl.  
Y/N sat perfectly still, as neither one of her masters had yet instructed her to move. Malfoy returned with Snape’s wand. He took it without thanks.  
“Now then.” said Snape with a cruel look on his face. “This pathetic little girl will learn not to talk back to her superiors.”  
Snape jabbed his wand quickly in Y/N’s direction. At once, all of her clothes flew off and landed roughly atop the blaring fire. “You won’t be needing those anymore.”  
Malfoy laughed and lunged towards Y/N. He took hold of her face in his wand-free hand and pulled her to face him.  
“You’ll learn, you worthless little slut.”  
Malfoy released Y/N’s face and roughly grabbed at her breast. He squeezed and tugged on her until she let out a small moan.  
“Enjoying yourself, are you?” Snape spat at Y/N. “Perhaps we’re being too soft on you.” Snape waved his wand and the langlock curse broke.  
“N - no sir.” Y/N stammered, trying to get a hold of herself. “Of course not, sir.”  
“Silence, you stupid girl.” Snape shouted. “You will speak only when given permission to do so. Is that clear?”  
Y/N hesitated, not sure whether she was allowed to speak or not. She nodded.  
“Good.” Said Snape. “Draco, bend her over.”

Malfoy stepped forwards, grinning maliciously. Roughly, he pushed Y/N onto her side, helpless, before pulling her up onto all fours.  
Snape stepped forward. Without a word, he raised his hand. Y/N, bound and helpless, felt a mingled feeling of dread and... could it be? Excitement?  
Snape’s hand crashed down onto Y/N’s behind. The sting was surely enough to make any other girl cry out. But not Y/N. She was made for far more than that. Snape raised his hand again. Y/N raised her behind, unconsciously, longing to feel the force of her master’s hand on her skin.  
“Eager, aren’t you?” Snape sneered. He brought his hand down hard, much harder than the first time. But Y/N didn’t give away any feeling of discomfort. In fact, she smiled, though she quickly hid this, to avoid offending her masters.  
Snape, however, had noticed. Lightning fast, he moved to Y/N’s head and pulled her face up to meet his eyeline.  
“Enjoying yourself, are you?” He said, his eyes inches from Y/N’s. “We can’t be having that.”  
Snape walked round to Y/N’s behind and firmly spanked her. At the same time, Malfoy moved to the other side, pulling off his robes as he walked.

Y/N felt the excitement building in her now. She could feel the wetness between her legs as she heard Snape too remove his robes. Malfoy lifted her chin to his crotch. She longed for him. Just as she longed for Snape. Just as she was about to taste what she’d been thinking about for days -  
“CRUCIO!” Snape screamed. Y/N’s body was on fire. Every muscle in her body was contracting as she hung, bound by her master’s curse. Snape ruthlessly moved his wand tip all over her body, focusing the pain in different areas. She couldn’t help but scream.  
Snape let out a merciless cackle at the sound of Y/N’s pain. He let the curse linger for a few more seconds before releasing her. Y/N’s body fell limp, suspended over the bed.  
“What do you say, girl?” Snape said through gritted teeth.  
“Th - thank you, sir.”  
Snape grinned. Malfoy looked hungrily down at Y/N. He made a move to pull her chin up but Snape stopped him.  
“No, Draco. We shall leave her here until daybreak. Then we will continue.”  
Malfoy scowled at Snape but, unwilling to protest, he let go of Y/N’s face.  
Y/N heard the two of them gather their clothes and head to the door.  
“Professor!” Y/N yelled, unable to stop herself. “You’re going to leave me here? What if someone comes in?”  
“Then I pity the poor soul who has to witness such a filthy little girl. You will remain here until I am ready to continue your... lessons.” He strode to the door and slammed it shut behind him. Y/N couldn’t help but notice that he did not lock the door on his way out. The realisation that, at any moment, anyone could walk through that door and see her hanging there, completely naked was just as terrifying as it was exhilarating.  
Y/N lay, suspended, basking in the glorious warmth of the fire where her clothes remained, crackling as they became engulfed in flames.  
How long will I be stuck here? Y/N thought. Daybreak. Her mind answered. But what does that mean? The crack of Dawn? Or later?. But Y/N soon realised that at that moment, only one thing mattered. She wasn’t going anywhere. 

Chapter 2  
Y/N woke to the sounds of birds chirping. The sun hadn’t quite risen yet. She peered at the dying fire and suddenly realised how cold and stiff she was. The warmth the flames had given her had long-since vanished while she slept. She lay on all fours, overly conscious of the wetness still present between her legs. She remembered her dreams. Of all the things Professor Snape and Draco Malfoy had done to her. As she remembered, she grew even wetter. The thought that soon, maybe even within a few minutes, her dreams could become a reality, did not help matters.  
She wasn’t sure how long she lay there, imagining the cruel, tantalising deeds that were to come. She only knew that by the time she heard the footsteps coming from down the hall, the sun was high in the sky. The door to the room burst open.  
“Right.” Said Snape. “I trust you are well and rested.”  
Y/N tried to say “Yes, sir.”, but nothing came out of her mouth other than a small, feeble croak. Snape ignored this.  
Snape walked to the corner of the room. His back was to Y/N, so she could only wonder what he was doing. Malfoy stepped towards her and bent down to her ear, whispering so Snape couldn’t hear him.  
“Had fun did you, slut? If you think I’m done with you, you’re in for a nasty surprise.” He leaned back, not quite fully aware of the affect these words had had on Y/N.  
“Now now, Draco, we shan’t be greedy.” Snape said, turning around. He was carrying a small bottle and striding towards Y/N, his eyes narrowed.  
Y/N felt her insides squirm. What could possibly be in that bottle? Nothing good. That much was certain.  
“Not being greedy, professor.” Said Malfoy, scowling.  
Snape turned his attention towards Y/N.  
“Do you know what this is, girl?” Y/N looked at the small bottle, containing a thin, clear liquid. She shook her head.  
“This is veritaserum. One drop and you would tell me anything I might ask of you. For example, I might ask you what you want me to do to you.” Y/N shuddered. As much as she enjoyed imagining what Snape would do to her, she wasn’t sure she wanted him to know just yet.  
“If you’re good,” Snape continued “I won’t have to use this. If you’re a good girl for me, you need not worry. Are you a good girl, miss Y/L/N?” Y/N nodded and said “Yes sir, for you.”  
“Good.” Snape shot at her. “Draco, lie her on her back.” He paused, then said “and spread her legs.” Malfoy, looking like he’d finally been given what he had always wanted, obliged. Y/N, once again, felt her limp body pushed around until she fell into a far more comfortable position, on her back, with her wrists bound together on her stomach, her legs spread wide open, bent at the knees.  
Snape drew a long slim finger from his sleeve and harshly wiped Y/N’s inner thigh. She felt a flush of shame as she remembered the dripping mess she had made.  
“Disgusting.” Spat Snape, though he grinned. “Clearly the special form of punishment I have devised for you has been ineffective. We can’t have you enjoying your punishment, can we, girl?” Y/N grimaced as she shook her head tentatively.  
Snape waved his wand and a cloth appeared in mid-air at its tip. It fell and landed between Y/N’s open legs. He waved his wand again and the body-bind curse was broken at last.  
“Clean yourself.” Barked Snape. Y/N obeyed. “You’d best be heading to your first lesson. It’ll be starting soon. I want you back here at 8 o’clock this evening.”  
“But professor!” Y/N exclaimed. “My clothes - what will I wear?”  
“That is not my problem to solve, miss Y/L/N.” He sneered. “I shall see you this evening. Do try not to give me any more reasons to punish you today.”  
Snape strode to the door and Malfoy followed with a cruel smirk. 

Now what? Y/N stood naked and without a wand. How am I supposed to get back to the common room? she thought in a panic.  
Y/N stood, exposed, frantically trying to think of what to do. Just as she was about to lose all hope, she heard voices outside the door. One of them, she recognised: Pansy Parkinson. Y/N knew what to do. Slowly, she pulled open the door. There she was, Pansy was walking straight towards her. Y/N caught her eye. Pansy recognised the silent plea for help and quickly split off from the group to come to Y/N’s aid.  
“Y/N, what’s going - why are you naked?” She asked as she stepped across the threshold, Y/N slamming the door shut behind her.  
“I can’t explain right now. I need you to go to my trunk and bring back some clothes for me, ok?” She asked, tripping over her words as she forcefully ejected them from her mouth.  
“I - ok.” Said Pansy, who had clearly grasped the seriousness of the situation. Fortunately, the Slytherin common room wasn’t far from where they stood.  
Pansy returned ten minutes later with fresh clothes for Y/N. She threw them on and they left the office together.  
“Are you going to tell me what the hell that was about?” Asked Pansy.  
“Probably some day.” Said Y/N, exasperated.  
“We’d better hurry up. We’re five minutes late for Potions.” Said Pansy. Y/N’s heart sank. She didn’t want to think about the look on Snape’s face when she walked in late. But yet, somehow, she did want to think about what he would do to her as a result. 

Chapter 3  
It was 7:55pm. Y/N was on her way to Snape’s office, both excited and terrified at the prospects of the night to come. She reached his door and knocked tentatively.  
“Enter.” Said the familiar cold voice from behind the old oak door. Y/N pushed it open. To her horror, and delight, she saw Pansy sitting where Y/N had sat the night before.  
“Close the door, girl.” Said Snape, without looking up. Y/N obliged. “Miss Parkinson here, has earned herself a detention for helping you this morning.” Y/N felt a rush of guilt. Y/N may secretly have been looking forward to the evening’s activities, but she didn’t know if Pansy would like it at all. She looked Pansy in the eye. Y/N saw on Pansy’s face the exact look of fear and anticipation she supposed must have been on her own the previous night.  
Snape waved his wand, suddenly. Y/N felt herself lose all control of her body, her limbs stiff, her neck locked into place. Snape pointed his wand at the space next to Pansy and Y/N floated helplessly over to meet her. Snape’s spell folded Y/N into the position she had sat in twenty-four hours before. He waved his wand again and the clothes of both Y/N and Pansy flew off into the already roaring fire, which happily accepted the new fuel.  
Y/N wanted to look over at Pansy to see if she seemed alright, but her neck was locked into place. She was torn between her concern for Pansy and her excitement about what was to come. 

Malfoy emerged from a dark corner of the room and walked towards Y/N. Without pausing for thought, he grabbed Y/N’s breasts in his fists. He pulled and squeezed them as all thoughts of concern or worry in Y/N’s mind vanished. It was bliss. Y/N wanted nothing more than for Malfoy to thrust into her. She bit her lip. Malfoy slapped her in the face and seized her throat. Y/N couldn’t help but grin. Malfoy scowled at her and pushed her over. Helpless to resist, Y/N flopped over onto her back. Malfoy raised his wand and Y/N rose, suspended in mid-air. Malfoy again put his hand on Y/N’s throat.  
“You like this don’t you, you filthy whore!” He squeezed her throat tightly. Y/N yearned for Malfoy to continue, and so he did. Y/N had almost passed out when Malfoy finally released the pressure on her neck. She gasped a grateful breath of air and croaked “Thank you, sir”. Malfoy smirked.  
“Now now, Draco. You can’t be allowed to have all the fun.” He strode over to Y/N. Once again, he withdrew a long finger from his cloak and felt between her legs. He raised his finger to Y/N’s mouth and put it in. Y/N sucked on Snape’s finger. She loved the taste of herself, because she knew who it had been that had got her so soaked. She moaned with pleasure.  
“Filthy girl, enjoying your own mess like a common whore.”  
In another life, these words might have hurt Y/N. But they did not. She relished them. She loved being her master’s whore.  
Snape waved his wand at Pansy. She rose into the air, just as Y/N had done and for the first time since they had begun, Y/N caught a glimpse of her face. There was no fear in it. Rather she looked like she was being given a treat she had longed for for years. Pansy floated towards Y/N until her face was buried in Y/N’s breasts. “Begin.” Snape shot at her. Pansy began to lick Y/N’s breasts in such a way that Y/N had never imagined possible. She licked them, kissed them, even lightly bit them. It was pleasure in its purest form. 

Malfoy reappeared at Y/N’s head. Y/N watched as he pulled off his robes and guided her head down towards his crotch. Y/N wanted nothing more in that moment than to taste her master. And her master obliged. Malfoy drew it out, huge and throbbing. He rubbed it against Y/N’s face, teasing her. Finally, he slowly slid it into her mouth. She had never tasted anything like it. It was perfection to her.  
“My turn.” Whispered Snape. But he did not make a move to dislodge Malfoy, for which Y/N was immensely grateful. Snape ran his hands up from Y/N’s ankles to her thighs and slowly spread her legs. Malfoy seemed to take this as a challenge. He began to thrust faster into Y/N’s mouth. Each thrust deeper than the last until finally Y/N could feel him deep in the back of her throat. Some girls might have gagged. But not Y/N. Not for her master.  
Snape pulled off his robes and approached Y/N. He placed his hand between Y/N’s legs and rubbed. Y/N quivered in anticipation. She was dripping wet, but she was no longer embarrassed. She was proud. Proud to be so willing to accept her master inside of her. Snape put his hands on Y/N’s hips and slowly rubbed himself between her legs. The anticipation was torture. All Y/N wanted in that moment was for Snape to enter her willing body. Snape teased her for far longer than she ever thought she’d have been able to handle until, eventually, he pressed his tip against her and pushed. He began to thrust, slowly at first but faster with every moan from Y/N, who lay suspended, completely helpless, at the mercy of her masters.  
Both of Y/N’s masters thrusted harder and harder, as if competing to see who could destroy her first. Y/N lost all sense of control as her holes were filled by the two aggressive men. She moaned as she grew closer and closer to orgasm. Pansy biting and licking her breasts all the while. Y/N reached out her hand and began to rub between Pansy’s legs. As Y/N rubbed faster and faster, Pansy gained more and more energy. Y/N was about to explode.  
Malfoy reached over Y/N and rubbed between her legs with his hand, thrusting harder and deeper into her throat all the while. He took his soaking hand to Y/N’s face and roughly grabbed it, pulling it around, spreading Y/N’s mess all over her face. He slapped her cheek.  
“You like the taste of me, you disgusting whore? Want more?” He asked as he plunged himself deep into Y/N’s throat. He stopped thrusting, holding himself deep inside of Y/N. She could not breathe. Her body began to convulse; she thought she was going to pass out. Finally, Malfoy withdrew himself from her to let her breathe, slapping her hard in the face for good measure. He gave Y/N what felt like mere seconds to catch her breath, before entering her once more.  
Y/N tried to ask her masters a question, but Malfoy was too deep in her throat for speech. She tried again.  
“Please, sir! Please let me come!” She gasped. “Please, it’s too much, please let me!” Both of her masters ignored her request.  
“Please! I’m begging you, please let me come!” She screamed.  
After an agonising pause that might have lasted weeks, Snape said “You may.”  
Y/N let go. All of the pleasure she had been resisting washed over her, reaching every cell, every nerve ending in her body. It was ecstasy like Y/N had never experienced in her life. Y/N felt hot loads fill both of her holes as her body screamed in beautiful agony.  
Slowly, she came back to herself. It had been like an out of body experience. She felt between her legs and found a bundle of nerves, too sensitive to touch. She held her palm to herself, as if protecting her used hole from further overstimulation. Snape and Malfoy had already begun dressing themselves.  
“I hope you learned something today, girls.” Snape panted. “Clean yourselves up, you filthy sluts.” He sneered as he waved his wand and a single clean cloth appeared. I’ll expect you both here at 8pm tomorrow evening. 

Chapter 4  
“Y/N, I -” stammered Pansy as Snape and Malfoy left the room. Y/N was barely aware that she had spoken. She wiped herself with the cloth her master had conjured for her, still in a state of utter shock at what had happened.  
It is true that Y/N had been fantasising about both men for years. It is even true that she found herself thinking about Pansy on occasion. But having it actually happen? It all seemed too good to be true.  
Y/N looked Pansy in the eye. “We should get back to the common room. Did you bring any spare clothes?” Asked Y/N.  
“No, but I have my wand.” She replied. “Accio robes!” The girls waited for barely thirty seconds before two sets of robes burst through the door. They dressed in silence and headed out towards the dungeons. When they arrived in the Slytherin common room, they found three people still awake. Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle and Draco Malfoy.  
“Where’ve you been?” Y/N heard Crabbe ask Malfoy as she and Pansy walked towards the stairs to the girl’s dormitories, avoiding eye contact all the while.  
“It’s none of your business where I’ve been, you stupid oaf.” He returned. Crabbe sulked but did not ask again.  
“Y/L/N, Parkinson.” Malfoy shouted just as they got to the stairway door. Y/N froze. “If I catch you out after hours again, it’ll be detention. You know what happens in detention, don’t you?” He leered with a smirk. Y/N flushed a bright scarlet and opened the door to the stairs. She and Pansy walked silently together. Y/N was about to open the door to her dormitory when Pansy stopped her.  
“I’m glad you called me this morning.” She whispered. She kissed Y/N on the lips and then opened the door. 

Y/N did not sleep. Her mind raced; images of Snape and Malfoy flew across her brain like shooting stars, each more beautiful than the last. Just thinking about it made her feel the wetness that had come to be so familiar. She moved her hand down between her legs. She gently slid her hand beneath her pants and slowly, tentatively, she touched herself. She was still far too sensitive to do anything more than grasp herself with the palm of her hand. She thought of Pansy, so close, yet so far away. At that moment she could have thrown herself at her, who cared if the other girls saw? Y/N suddenly realised that Pansy had been denied the privilege she had been given. The permission to come. Y/N felt sorry for her. But at the same time, she felt a nibbling feeling of envy. Tomorrow evening. She thought. Tomorrow she’ll be able to. If she’s good.

Y/N woke once again to the sound of chirping birds. Though this time in a far more comfortable position. Y/N peered over at Pansy’s bed. But she wasn’t there. She got out of bed, dressed and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
Y/N walked through the doors to the Great Hall and couldn’t help but feel a thousand eyes boring into her. You’re imagining it. She told herself, firmly. Y/N found a free space and sat down. Moments later, Draco Malfoy entered the hall.  
“Look, I’m not telling you.” He told Goyle, who was following him. “I’ve told you, it’s none of your business what I do when I’m helping professor Snape carry out his detentions.”  
“Probably just cleaning for him or something. Draco, the maid!” Laughed Crabbe.  
Malfoy stopped in his tracks. He turned on Crabbe, seizing his throat and pinning him to the wall. Crabbe was far larger than Malfoy, but he still seemed to be struggling against Malfoy’s grip. Malfoy whispered something in Crabbe’s ear that Y/N couldn’t quite make out. The whole hall was watching now.  
“Draco. What on Earth do you think you’re doing?” Snarled Snape. He had come down from the staff table at the sight of the commotion.  
“Nothing.” Malfoy spat, releasing Crabbe’s throat. Crabbe gasped for air as he clutched at his neck.  
“I should certainly hope not. You wouldn’t want to be on the other end of one of my detentions now, would you?” Malfoy’s face flushed with a mixture of fear and fury. But he held his tongue.  
“No sir, of course not.” He said, through gritted teeth.  
“Very good.” Snape leered. “Don’t you all have work to do?” He shouted at the onlookers, all of whom hastened to leave the Great Hall, eyes to the floor.  
Y/N looked back down at her food, though she had lost her appetite. Once again, she felt the familiar wetness between her legs. She felt ashamed of herself. Hold it together! She screamed at herself in her thoughts. Not here. Not now.  
“Y/L/N.” Y/N jumped as Snape called her name from mere metres away.  
“Y - yes, sir?” She stammered.  
“I trust you haven’t forgotten about your detention this evening.”  
“No, sir. Of course not!”  
“Good. Eight o’clock. Don’t be late. Or there will be punishment.”  
Y/N felt a rush of daring surge through her.  
“More punishment, sir?” She asked, unable to stop herself.  
Snape said nothing, but the look in his eye filled Y/N with a deep sense of regret. She would pay for that one later. 

Chapter 5  
Y/N and Pansy left the Slytherin Common room together at around five minutes to eight, that evening. They did not speak to each other as they walked towards Snape’s office.  
“Sit down.” Snape said with his familiar, cold leer as he indicated to the bed with his wand. They obeyed.  
“Now.” Said Snape, authoritatively. “I have an urgent meeting I must attend. I shall be gone no more than an hour and a half.” He waved his wand and immediately, Y/N and Pansy’s clothes flew once again into the fire. Both girls found themselves thrown forward onto the floor. They kneeled, straight-backed, with their arms outstretched, facing each other. But Snape had not bound them in this position. They were free to move as they pleased.  
“You are not to move until I get back.” Leered Snape, as though he’d read Y/N’s mind. “Draco.” He said, turning to him and waving his wand. A long, leather whip appeared out of the tip of his wand and landed in Malfoy’s outstretched hands. “If they misbehave, use this on them.” Malfoy smirked maliciously.  
“Yes, sir.”  
Without another word, Snape left the room.  
“At my mercy now, aren’t you? You filthy sluts.” He said with an evil grin. “Best hope you don’t move, or I’ll make sure you regret it.” He started towards Pansy. She flinched in fear. Without a word, Malfoy raised the whip and crashed it down onto Pansy’s behind. She let out a shrill scream. Y/N felt herself dripping onto the floor between her knees. Malfoy heard this and turned on her.  
“Like seeing her in pain, do you?” He breathed, his face inches from Y/N’s. “Or maybe you just want me to do it to you.” Y/N let out a minuscule squeal and very slightly nodded her head. “Use your words, Princess.”  
“Yes, sir.”  
“Yes, what?” He snarled in a cruel imitation of her.  
“Please do that to me, sir.” Y/N whispered.  
Malfoy paused. He circled Y/N, as if appraising her. Y/N heard the whip slice through the air as it came crashing down onto her behind. She did not scream, as Pansy had done. She remained perfectly still.  
“Good girl.” Malfoy said, impressed. “Let’s see how much you can take.”  
He raised the whip again and once more brought it crashing down into Y/N’s bare skin.  
Malfoy walked round to Y/N’s front and knelt down.  
“Tough one, aren’t you?” Y/N couldn’t help but smile. She loved his praise.  
Malfoy moved fast as lightning. He seized Y/N between her legs and lifted her up with one hand, her whole weight pressing down onto it, before dropping her onto all fours.  
Malfoy cracked the whip against Y/N, red raw, what felt like a hundred more times, each hit stinging more and more than the last. But Y/N held her silence.  
Malfoy raised the whip again, this time looking at Pansy. Just the thought of it was enough to make her flinch.  
“Maybe you should teach this one what a proper slut is worth.” Malfoy spat at Y/N. “You, stand up.” He said to Y/N. She obeyed. He forced Pansy onto her hands and knees and handed the whip to Y/N.  
“Hit her.” He snarled.  
“I - what?” Y/N stammered. “Sir!” She added hastily.  
“Hit this whore as hard as you can.” He said, not taking his eyes off of Y/N.  
Y/N understood that she did not have a choice. She moved to Pansy’s rear.  
“Hit her! Now!” Malfoy shouted, making both girls jump. Y/N lifted the whip above her head. She wanted to feel guilty. To feel bad for what she was about to do. But she only felt excitement. She brought the whip down onto Pansy, who let out a whimper of pain.  
“Again.” Said Malfoy. He grabbed hold of Y/N’s exposed breast and pinched her soft nipple. “Now.” Y/N obeyed once more. Malfoy squeezed hard as she brought the whip down onto Pansy.  
“That’ll do for now.” He snatched the whip from Y/N’s hand and through it on the bed. He placed his hand on Y/N’s throat and threw her down next to the whip.  
“Stand.” He told Pansy, who promptly obeyed. “Go and lie next to her.” Y/N and Pansy lay side by side on their backs, waiting to see what their master had in store for them. Malfoy seized Y/N by the hair and pulled hard. He pulled left and right, up and down, forward and backward. Y/N loved the feeling of Malfoy controlling her movement. With one hand, he spread Pansy’s legs. With the other, he forced Y/N’s face between them. He pushed her face into Pansy, who shuddered with delight.  
Malfoy slid his hand down Y/N’s back and took a firm hold of her. “Whose pussy is this, Y/L/N?” He asked menacingly, pulling her head up for air.  
“Yours, sir! Yours!” She gasped as he plunged her face back into Pansy. Malfoy struck Y/N’s behind with his bare hand. She was so raw already that the pain was immense; she almost bit down on Pansy. But of course, she did not scream.  
Malfoy slipped his fingers inside Y/N. She had been thinking about this all day and now the time had finally come. Malfoy pulled off his robes and moved behind Y/N. Y/N’s mind filled with pleasure as Malfoy entered her. She willingly accepted his length as he pounded into her. Pansy was almost as wet as Y/N now. Y/N’s face was soaking, just how she liked it. Y/N raised her hands up to Pansy’s chest and grabbed her breasts. She squeezed them as she licked her. Pansy was close. Malfoy had noticed too.  
“Faster.” He ordered and Y/N obeyed. She licked faster and faster until Pansy was at her breaking point. Pansy was new to this, however. She did not ask for permission. Pansy exploded with pleasure, gushing out over the bed and Y/N’s face. Malfoy pounded Y/N harder and harder as he watched Pansy’s ecstasy. 

The door burst open.  
Snape waved his wand and Malfoy flew across the room, pinned to the wall. Y/N let out a moan of longing as Malfoy was pulled out from inside of her. No! Y/N thought. I was so close!  
Snape stalked the length of the room to Malfoy, bound helpless to the wall.  
“I gave you very clear instructions, boy. You shall stay there for a week.”  
Snape walked to the bed and grabbed Y/N hard by the crotch. He threw her into the floor. Snape felt Pansy’s wetness and shook his head.  
“Insolent swine.” He spat at Malfoy. “If not for your father’s connections, I would have you thrown out of this school in a heartbeat.” Malfoy stared back at him.  
Snape walked over to Y/N.  
“No, she’s mine! Get away from her! She’s my slut. You can have the other one!” Malfoy screamed.  
Snape smirked cruelly. “Well, well, Draco. I didn’t think you had it in you.”  
Snape waved his wand and Pansy was thrown across the room, landing slumped in the corner. Snape conjured a stool with his wand and instructed Y/N to lean over it. Y/N obeyed.  
“You are to look into each other’s eyes.” He pointed his wand at Malfoy, who suddenly stared at Y/N, as if into her soul.  
Snape took off his robes and approached Y/N.  
“I want you to see this, Draco. Perhaps then you’ll learn your place.”  
Snape grabbed a handful of Y/N’s hair and pulled hard, lifting Y/N’s eyeline to match Malfoy’s. He rubbed himself against Y/N’s sensitive behind, before plunging himself inside of her once more. Y/N could not contain herself any longer. She moaned loudly, watching the horror on Malfoy’s face as she did so.  
Snape thrusted into her, harder, faster and deeper with every push. Snape was relentless. He pounded into her for what felt like days. She was far too sensitive now. She wasn’t quite sure how she was holding on.  
“Please sir, may I come? I’m so sensitive sir, please. Please sir?”  
“Not yet, you filthy whore.” He snarled. “I don’t think Draco has quite learned his lesson.”  
Y/N stared deep into Malfoy’s eyes. She could see how he longed for her. She could see his heart breaking.  
“Please sir I can’t hold it any longer!”  
“Fine!” He barked. He lunged harder than ever as Y/N’s body disintegrated. She was no longer physical. Her pleasure had exceeded the limitations of the human mind and body. Snape erupted inside of her. She felt his warmth fill her up. With one last slap on her behind, Snape pulled himself out of Y/N, who slumped, exhausted onto the floor.  
Snape knelt down to Y/N. He plunged his fingers inside of her, overstimulated to the point of pain. He pulled out some of his own come into his hand and stood up. He walked over to Malfoy, bound and helpless.  
“This.” He sneered at Malfoy. “This is your slut.”  
He wiped his hand on Malfoy’s cheek.  
“Girl, get up. Clean yourself. For your little indiscretion, you’ll have detentions with me every night for the rest of the month. Now, off to bed.”


End file.
